


5x08: Insanity

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearing Christmastime, and Kurt has something to tell Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x08: Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [[x]](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/69147300973)

"They put me in a shirtless Santa outfit—"

Kurt’s attention snaps to the conversation in the living room; Blaine is telling Rachel and Santana about the Men of McKinley calendar shoot, which Kurt already knows about but which is again reminding him of a certain memory he usually keeps on lockdown. Maybe it’s just that it’s almost Christmas again and the loft is decorated (quite beautifully, he might add), but it’s making him uneasy. He hasn’t told Blaine, of course he hasn’t. What would he think? What would he  _say_?

Shaking his head, Kurt reluctantly turns back to the stovetop to check on the spaghetti they’re having for dinner. It’s doing well, which means he doesn’t have the distraction of saving their dinner to save him from wondering.

He doesn’t  _have_  to tell Blaine. It wouldn’t cause any rifts if he didn’t — at least, he hopes it wouldn’t. There’s no way such a “secret” could get out since even Rachel and Santana know nothing about it. Kurt could forget about it and it would make no difference whatsoever.

But he still feels guilty, which is ridiculous. There’s no reason for him to feel guilty, none at all. It’s practically nothing.

Luckily for him, Rachel soon comes flouncing into the kitchen with a spontaneous holiday number on her lips and he manages to forget about the stupid memory and just sing with his friends and fiancé. That’s what the holidays are for, right? Spending time with loved ones and remembering why you have them in your life. Certainly they’re not for dragging up potentially controversial topics.

Later that night finds Kurt and Blaine alone in the living room, the former curled into the arms of the latter as they watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer — a classic. And again the memory creeps in, unbidden, and Kurt turns his face into Blaine’s shoulder in frustration.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asks, gently shaking him. "Does this movie make you emotional or something? It’s okay if it does, you know how I get when we watch The Polar Express."

"It’s not the movie," Kurt mumbles, apprehensive.

"Then…"

Sighing, Kurt leans away, breaking Blaine’s grip on him so he can sit back on his knees and look at him face to face. “I have a confession to make.”

Blaine frowns, clearly worried. “Kurt?”

"Last year, before you came here for Christmas, I had this dream." Kurt stares at the couch cushion between them. "I honestly don’t know how it came on — maybe I’d eaten something weird — but I dreamed that Santana was here and that she, Rachel, and I had this guy over. He was dressed as Santa, sort of. He had the hat and the pants with suspenders, but, you know, no shirt. God, this is embarrassing."

"No judgment here," Blaine assures him; a quick peek tells Kurt he’s being truthful. "Go on."

"Okay, well, I guess this guy, Cody, was over to get to know us, something about a fiasco with being retail Christmas elves that he was helping us with. We were drunk, he had helium, and… and I was rambunctiously flirtatious. My dream self wanted to be ‘out there’ or whatever, so I tried every drunken trick in the book."

"Helium?" Kurt nods.

"We sang a song with chipmunk voices. I don’t know, it was crazy."

"So was this guy…"

"Swung both ways, apparently," Kurt says, answering Blaine’s questioning expression. "So, uh, things happened. Hell, things with all four of us happened at one point. You know how much I like having something to pull at, and dream-me was drunk and handsy with those suspenders."

"I get the feeling this doesn’t end well," Blaine says slowly. Kurt’s secretly glad Blaine’s not walking away right now, calling an early night to avoid this mess of a dream story.

"You’re right. Some… roleplaying started to happen—" Blaine raises his eyebrows but says nothing, to Kurt’s relief. "—and Cody asked me to be his Rudolph, but I refused. At that point he tied me up in a completely unsexy way and admitted he was just there to rob us. Which he did, and the girls found me in that god-awful position, with my mouth stuffed and antlers on my head and everything, and that’s about when I woke up."

"Oh my god, Kurt…"

"I know it’s just a dream but I didn’t tell anyone because I was so embarrassed."

"Is this why you were acting weird when I brought up Christmas roleplay that one time?"

"Yeah," Kurt groans, hiding his face in his hands. "God. You’re not mad, are you?"

Blaine’s hands find his wrists and softly pull them away so that they’re looking at each other again, Blaine’s eyes warm and kind. “Why would I be mad?”

"I don’t know. Because I dreamed up some random guy and flirted with him? Because my subconscious turned it into some kind of insane horror fantasy?"

"Well, we were broken up at the time, right?" Kurt nods. "I can’t expect you to be able to keep your subconscious from dreaming up whatever it feels like, especially when we aren’t together. And it’s not like you and I don’t fantasize from time to time — we even talk about that stuff together now that we’re okay."

"Ugh, it’s just so messed up and I can’t help thinking about it when you talk about your calendar costume or when you suggest tying me up or when I think too much about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Tell me that’s not completely insane."

"No, I agree, that dream is pretty crazy," Blaine admits, but he’s grinning shyly. Kurt furrows his brows, confused. "Just one question."

"What?"

"Was he cute?"

Kurt gapes at him for a moment in silence, almost forgetting to answer. “I guess so?”

"Cuter than me?"

At that Kurt smiles and rolls his eyes, leaning back into Blaine to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. “That, good sir, is impossible.”

"Good point." Kurt smacks him playfully on the shoulder, their kiss deepening in spite of himself. An idea — a crazy, senseless idea — skims the edge of his mind and he stops, pulling back with one eyebrow quirked.

"Care to give me something to help me forget about that shitfest of a dream?"

"Anything," Blaine says, bright and excited.

"You’ll need a pair of suspenders," Kurt hints, and Blaine understands immediately.

"Wait, you’re sure?"

"Positively so. No roleplaying though, just be my Blaine."

"Okay, no problem. I can do that for my Kurt."

"And please don’t put anything in my mouth or I will actually bite you."

"Feisty," Blaine teases. "But unnecessary. I would have to be insane not to want to kiss you senseless every second, and doing that would kind of prevent me from being able to do that."

"Good." Kurt stands and holds a hand out to Blaine, who takes it and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. "Let’s do this."

"I have to ask one more time," Blaine says when they’ve tumbled onto their bed. "You’re absolutely sure you’re okay with doing this?"

"Mhm, I think so," Kurt says after a moment. "After all, it was just a dream. And I trust you."

Blaine’s expression softens. “I’m still so glad you do trust me, you know. After…”

"I know, sweetheart," Kurt says quietly as he rolls Blaine on top of him. He lets the moment last, but then smirks, smacking Blaine’s ass. "Go get dressed, now. Show me how this this thing is really done."

Blaine nods, a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he goes for his makeshift closet. “You got it.”


End file.
